Odette story
by stephie stanhope
Summary: There is a new vampire in forks and she seems to have a past with members of the Cullen family. Follow Odette as she try's to leave her pat and get a family. This is the first in a possible series.


**I just** **jotted this down when i was ill as I couldn't do anything else xIf its a load of rubbish feel free to tell Stanhope**

**Note- I hope that I have got all the dates and facts right with this story, if I haven't feel free to tell me as I would like it to be accurate with dates and information conserving the plot of the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of he characters in twilight but Odette is my own creation. **

**Set in eclipse**

It was a very cold Sunday night in forks, not many people where out and as a result chief Swan was given the night off, he argued with his deputies but they would not listen to him, they kept saying to him that he needed a break so that he could relax for a change and so after a lot of negotiations he decided that a break would be nice. On his way home he spotted a young woman on the side of the road, he could not really make her out due to the lack of light, but what he could make out was that she had no jacket on and so must have been freezing. So him being the chief of police and a gentleman he removed his own jacket and walked towards her, slowly so that he would not startle her. When he reached her he could see her features in the moonlight, she had extremely pale skin that shone in the moonlight , golden blonde hair that hung to her waist in natural curls, her hair reminded him of the sun, she was very petite and small, by looking at her she looked to be the same height of alice if not smaller but her features where so well proportioned that it looked like she was a doll or a fairy. But what was most shocking to him where her eyes, they where the colour of gold it reminded him of the Cullen's eyes. What he could tell was that she wasn't the average Forks resident, no she was far to perfect, he felt drawn to her, not in a lovey dovey type of way but as a fatherly way.

He then handed her his jacket and she accepted it with a small smile and introduced herself to him as Odette Capet and he as chief swan, she then asked if there were any hotels that she could stay in for the night as she had arrived in forks to early and as a result the house, which she had purchased was not yet ready for her to move into as well as all of her belongings, he told her that the closest was about an hours drive and as she had no car that was out of the question. So he offered her to stay at his house as his daughter had gone to visit her mother in Florida and would be back the next day, she happily accepted and told him that she would pay him when she got to a cashpoint for her stay, as she would have had to pay for a hotel anyway, he refused but in the end she got her picked up her small travel bag and placed it in the boot of his car, she then got into the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt, when he was also settled in the car he pulled out and drove to his house where he showed her to the lounge and pulled out the sofa bed which was already made up when he unfolded it. Then he said goodnight as it was considerably late and went to bed himself.

Odette spent the night thinking about random things like what she should do with her hair for school the next day as she wanted to make a good impression to the locals of Forks, she also thought of the kindness of Charlie, how without asking much about herself he had welcomed her with open arms and treated her like she were his daughter. Her real father was long dead as well as her blood family, years ago, this was because she was a vampire Not long later she heard movement upstairs so she decided to 'get up' and get ready for school, the night before charlie had told her that she could use the shower to get ready and eat anything in the fridge or cupboard for breakfast (of course she would not be eating so she made it look like she had, so that he wouldn't suspect anything)

She had a shower and washed her hair, she stood there for about 5 minutes just relaxing with the hot water on her ice cold skin. She then got dressed in a little dress which she paired with black tights and dolly shoes and she finished the look with a patterned neck scarf that matched her dress, she started to style her hair which was already dry thanks to Charlie's daughters hair dryer and let it hang in it's natural curls with a few sparkly clips in it to keep it in place. She added a bit of make up (blush to her cheeks to make her look human, eyeliner and nude eyeshadow to her eyes and finally mascara to her lashes to increase there length and volume). She then grabbed her travel bag and school bag and hopped in Charlie's car as he offered to drive her to school, she thanked him when they arrived and got out of the car and walked into the reception to get her timetable etc, she was an 'exchange student' as she was French in her human life and after years and years no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of her strong accent. She looked at her timetable

**Registration **

**Period 1 - english literature**

**Period 2 - history**

**Break**

**Period 3 - French**

**Lunch**

**Period 4 - physical education**

The lessons were okay she just hoped that the teachers would be good and not all old and boring like they had been at her old high school. As she walked through the corridors to her first lesson she got the faint smell of another vampire, but she just shrugged it off and went to went okay but the teacher made her stand up front and say a little about herself to the class so that they could get to know who she was and why she was in Forks, as she went to her seat she spotted a couple of vampires sitting at the back of the class room, clever she thought as their seats were far enough away that if the teacher shouted it would not harm there overly sensitive ears, they where also far away from other students as it was a small class and not all of the rows were being used, also there was little sunlight in that general area so if for any reason there were to be an out of the blue explosion of sun they would not be exposed. She smiled at each of them kind of feeling intimidated by the fact that there were 3 of them and only one of her, also they had to be the most beautiful vampires ever, even the men! There was a blonde girl sitting next to a large brown haired man they appeared to be mates, also sitting next to them was a very small black haired girl about the same size as herself she thought, If this went well maybe they could share clothes? The small one smiled and waved her over to there desk Odette introduced herself and they each did also, she found that they were Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. They said that they were glad that she was also a 'vegetarian' and offered her to come and eat with them at lunch, they all swapped phone numbers and began to re read the play that they were studding _an inspector calls- by J.B Priestley_ it was quite ironic that they had to research the context of the play as each of them had been alive around the time when it was set and lived with people who were around at that time (1912). The lesson soon finished and they all went their separate ways.

History was next it went off to a much better start than before as she didn't have to introduce herself to the class, she sat down next to another of the coven Jasper, he was also blonde but not the same blonde as Rosalie it was much lighter but not as light as her own. He was covered in scars and this scared her a bit and made her feel threatened but as she spoke to him she found he was a nice man.

The lesson was on the French revolution a time period that she knew very well being the fact that she was actually there! After the lesson break flew by and she ended up in french, this was easy for her as it was her first language so she just sat at the back and daydreamed, this lesson was the only lesson that she had where she had non of the other vampires in it so she was all alone at the back of the classroom.

When the lesson ended she made her way towards the canteen where she easily spotted the other vampires and went to sit with them, alice told her that the final member of the 'children' would be along shortly, after he and his human girlfriend Bella got bak from the lunch line. She heard soft footsteps behind her and she turned, she saw a face that she hadn't seen in 87 years, it was Edward her brother through venom, he immediately knew that it was Odette and so grabbed her in a hug, they both smiled and laughed while the others looked on in shock, especially Bella as she had no idea who she actually was. Edward grabbed hand and told his family and Bella to follow them he went to the back of the building and rang Carlisle to tell him to go home from work and to call the school and authorise their leaving school due to a family emergency. They then all got into their cars and drove to the Cullen house, they did this without a word being spoken to one another.

When they arrived they all went inside Odette was still wondering what was going on along with Bella- Bella oh that was it she was Charlie's daughter the one that had gone to Florida the weekend before, she went inside and were greeted by the motherly tone of none other than Esme, whom was Odettes best friend and wife to her long time companion Carlisle. When Esme saw that it was Odette she smiled much like Edward had and hugged her tightly as if she was scared that she would loose her again. Soon they heard the screech of tires in the drive and in walked none other than Carlisle her creator and friend.

He also hugged her and kissed her cheek not without adjusting the neck scarf that was tied around her neck as it had been moved during hugs. He then walked her into the lounge and told her to sit down on one of the sofas where she was soon joined by Edward and Esme who refused to let her go. It was Emmett who interrupted the silence by asking "what's going on?" and was then followed by "yeahs" and "how do you know her?" it got to the stage where Carlisle got up and started to explain to everyone, not without looking at Odette for her permission, she simply nodded."well" he started "I met Odette during the French revolution,the year was 1792 and she was a young 17 year old girl, I remember from the first time I saw her she looked so small and delicate and I felt a need to protect her. It was a very scary time, especially for Odette and her family. She along with her family and friends had been imprisoned and were awaiting their execution, the difference between her and the others was that she even though she had beauty, riches and power she gave clothes to the poor, money to the needy, food to the starving and she even fasted when people where dying of hunger due to a poor harvest, she did not deserve to die. I at the time was nothing but a physician and so had little say about what should happen to her and her family and so she was along with her mother where taken to the guillotine to be executed on the 16th October 1793. The revolutionaries had decided that as she was the oldest out of their three children that she should be executed (she was 18 so classed as an adult) as they were led up the scaffold one by one her mother was the first to die and I believed she personally deserved it "let them eat cake" was what she was famous for saying. I was placed on the scaffold next to the guillotine to make sure that the head had been correctly severed off, it was such a gruesome job but it needed to be done. I knew as a doctor that when the head was taken off there was a 15 second gap were the heart was still beating faintly so i would be able to change Odette into a vampire. She said her last words as asked that God would forgive all that were to die and begged the forgiveness of the people before surprising the crowed by taking off her blindfold and cap saying 'I am not scared of meeting my maker, for I have done no wrong and so know I will be welcomed into his kingdom' she then laid down looking at the sky before the blade came down, then I lent over and bit her chest hoping to keep her heart beating, it worked as I could hear the venom going inside her veins, I then gently threw her body and head into a coffin and wheeled it off to the side of the town, it was deserted as everyone had gone to see the executions so I took her out and licked her head hoping that the venom in my saliva would glue it back together, I knew that this sort of thing worked as I had experienced it happening during my short time in Volterra. She then started to scream and I silently rejoiced that she was okay and that's when I carried her into a alleyway which led to my house and waited 3 days for her to wake up as a vampire, Odette stayed with me for many years until 1925 where she left to see the world and explore, I never saw her again until today".

He said coming out of his dreamy gaze as he finished her story everyone took a few minutes ingesting what he had just said and then they looked at her, Emmett ever so polite said "so you where like a princess?" he said in an excitedly curious way. She answered with a small nod and replied "My full name was dauphine Odette Claire-Marie de France or during the revolution Odette Capet, I was the older sister of Marie Thérèse and Louis XVII, I loved all of my family but I often found it hard to get along with my parents as we had different views on the poor".Then Rosalie spoke up, "Odette, if you don't mind me asking but I couldn't help noticing that when you entered Carlisle adjusted your neck scarf, would it be rude of me to ask why, as I'm very curious"Odette looked stunned by her tone which in her opinion was a jealous and spiteful tone but went to answer regardless but she was interrupted by Edward growling at Rosalie, probably due to something that she had thought in her head, and he answered for her. "Odette wears a scarf because she has a horrific scar from where her head was cut off, anyway Rose why is it any of your business if she does or does not, is it affecting you personally?"Rosalie then looked remorseful like she regretted what she had just said to her and from the corner of her eye she could see Jasper looking at her with a knowing look in his eyes, that's when it hit her he was also badly scarred and was showing his off with out feeling embarrassed so she walked over to him and smiled and said "we are a lot alike, you and I we both have emotional and physical scars of our pasts, so we should stick together" with that she removed the protecting scarf and revealed the long line that went around her neck exactly were her head had been taken off, everyone tried not to stare but they couldn't help it well everyone but Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme who either understood or had seen it before. She smiled when they all looked at her face again and realised that she had at long last found what she had been looking for, her real family.

**This is the first story in a possible series if anyone actually likes it. **


End file.
